His First Time for Everything
by Detective-Mason
Summary: How did Kenn get all his credits stolen on Omega? One pilgrim learns not everything is as it seems and loses a lot more than he was expecting. [Includes intimate inter-species liason]


"What a shithole."

Those were Kenn's words when he arrived on Omega. He had read the codex and heard from fellow pilgrims about this place. Never would he have guessed the exaggerations were underrated.

All in all, it was a new experience. It was the first populated place he had visited since traveling outside the Migrant Fleet. Not unlike the Flotilla or his birth ship, it was cramped and crowded. The difference being it was grimy, disarrayed, and filthy. Not filth in the mechanical sense he was used to, but more along the lines of vomit, rot, and excrement. The smell was something he couldn't describe. His suit filters scrubbed most of it, but it lingered like a masked vomit stain.

The real shock was the amount of different aliens. He was now the minority and strewn into the mix of Batarians, Turians, Krogan, Asari, Humans, and even Vorcha.

To be honest, he was at a loss of what to do for finding a pilgrimage gift. It wouldn't just land in his lap, but he didn't know where to begin. Everyone always talked about trying to bring back a new ship or something far-fetched. Ambitious goals, though there were exceptions. Everyone heard of Tali'Zorah bringing back Geth data. Another young pilgrim marketed his own brew of alcohol, Quarian Thruster Fuel, and made a sizable stream of income for the the fleet. High benchmarks for the average pilgrim. Maybe he could salvage a better protein VAT system or water filtration grid. Omega was slim pickings, but luckily he wouldn't be stuck on the station for long. The Citadel was bound to be better than this place. Or maybe he could find work on those human colonies. Horizon was supposedly a good one.

Despite no plans to stay, what would be the harm in visiting the bar everyone talked about? Its not like there were rules about drinking...around here anyway.

The line at the door was the first indication this was the most popular scene. At least the crowd was cleaner than the slumped bodies along the hallways. There was a moment of envy considering they were in much nicer clothes. As a Quarian he was restricted to changing as much as his suit would allowed. A brand new suit was out of the question as well as his pocket.

"Come on let me in," cried an annoyed human to the Elcor bouncer.

The bouncer ignored the incessant human and looked back to the line. He seemed to narrow his gaze on the nervously shifting Quarian.

"With eagerness: Quarian."

"Huh?"

"You may go in."

"What? Oh thank you!"

"HEY! You are letting a Quarian go in before me!?"

The Elcor turned his attention to the impatient human.

"With smug superiority: His face is better looking than yours."

Kenn walked down the fire lit passageway. Of course he wasn't blind to the glares or looks from passersby. Everyone knew nobody liked Quarians. They were perceived as thieves and scavengers. Omega was a little different. In this town it seemed nobody liked anybody...

The doors swooshed open and his eyes widened under his mask.

...except the Asari.

Afterlife...there were a lot of Asari in Afterlife. He had seen pictures of them on the extra-net...and when he hacked into the Fornax site...but what pilgrim didn't? It was "research". But all the research in the world couldn't have prepared him for the amount of strippers dancing around wearing barely anything. He also realized he had stopped dead in his tracks and willed himself towards the bar.

"What'll it be," asked the Batarian bartender.

"I, uh...um..."

"Make it quick!"

"Oh...just...whatever he's having...with a straw," he said indicating at a very drunk, swaying Turian.

The bartender delivered and Kenn picked up his first drink; the first he had ever paid for.

"To a great start," he muttered as he inserted the straw and took a long swig.

The suit filtered the drink, but it did not lessen how strong the alcohol was. Trying not to cough took effort from the heavy burning in his throat. Nothing was more humiliating or annoying than walking around with specs inside the mask. Actually there was. The inside of his mask started to fog up from the heat of the club. It was so bad Kenn had to activate his omni-tool and manual increase the suit's systems to defog the glass.

"You're not from around here I take it?"

Kenn turned to the source of the very coy voice. The mask cleared to reveal a very pretty Asari sitting beside him. She looked too clothed to be a stripper, but was quite well endowed.

"How'd you know," he responded trying to sound less nervous than he was.

He kept his head straight but his eyes traced up one of her smooth legs which, very deliberately, crossed out of her violet dress's slit. Then the curved neckline where her breasts seemed to be bulging. Then the pale blue eyes surrounded by swiveling white facial tattoos. He felt compelled to take a long sip from his straw to calm his nerves.

"Oh, you can say I have a gift for spotting first timers."

He stiffened and desperately tried not to shoot his drink all over his face-plate. Instead, he took a very large gulp. Suddenly the terrible taste didn't matter anymore.

"Relax...?"

"Its, uh, Kenn."

"Relinya. And a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled in what could only be described as seductively deadly. It was so overwhelming it took Kenn a few moments to choke out a question.

"So...what do you do for fun?"

She looked about the club as her answer.

"Oh. Guess that was a stupid question then," he rambled.

She leaned her arm on the bar and tilted her head amused.

"You don't talk to a lot of women do you?"

"Well...you are the first Asari I have talked to."

"I'm flattered. You should talk more often. I have to say most Quarians have don't have such a _soothing_ quality to their voices."

She pressed a finger along his gloves. Hard enough that she'd know he'd feel it.

"I like it."

Kenn had been informed about Asari being seductive, but listening to it from his seniors was completely different than experiencing it firsthand.

"So...Kenn...you have a girlfriend back home?"

She scooted herself much closer.

"Umm...no..."

"No? None?"

If he wasn't in his suit he would have felt her breath on him. The beating music seemed to fade as all he heard was her sensuous voice.

"Kenn...have you ever...been with a woman?"

His throat tightened to the point no sound would leave his voice. She moved his hand from the bar until it rested on her leg. He was trying so hard to keep his hand from shaking. She guided his hand up her thigh, higher and higher, and wrapped his fingers around her breast. He squeezed and saw how soft it was. More immediate was the quiet moan from the Asari. His other hand moved without his approval and grabbed her thigh, then moving up to her small waist; a completely new experience arising in front of him. As did a familiar sensation under his suit.

"Kenn," she whispered.

"Y-yes?"

"Let's go somewhere more...private."

Even after they left the club Kenn heard the deafening pounds in his ears. Later, he realized it was just his heart beating out of control.

* * *

He was so excited he hadn't thought about why they had entered the apartment complex through the back alley door. The room they arrived at was an airtight chamber. For some reason it took a few moments for her to unlock the door, but soon they were inside as the decontamination chamber buzzed; cleaning the air and any other foreign contaminates that might be present. Stepping into the room itself, it was unbelievable how much space there was for just one person. On the Fleet it was always families in a room. Cramped, but livable. This was something he wasn't used to. As was the Asari by his side.

"There are some antibiotics and amino boosters in a cooler in the bathroom. Help yourself."

It took a few seconds for those words to process. He just stared at her. It was after she patted him on the shoulder did he go to the bathroom. She was right. They were high grade and numerous with the proper medical seals. Brand new. Despite his eagerness, he took a few deep breaths and selected what he knew would work; carefully screening and injecting the specialized drugs into his body. It was a weird sensation of the antibiotics and boosters flowing into his system. Or maybe that drink was finally kicking in?

When he stepped out, she was waiting for him...legs crossed...sitting on the bed with her hands behind. The sight of her made him freeze in place. Sensing this, she pulled and led him to the bed. Her hand pressed against his chest. Even with the suit she could feel how fast his heart was beating.

"Shhhhh. Calm down."

She let Kenn lie on the bed and immediately straddled him. Kenn gasped, but quickly moaned when she grinded him through his suit. Relinya leaned down, the movement arching her back, until she was eye to eye with the nervous Quarian; pressing her body against him.

"Kenn," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I want to _feel_ you."

His fingers visibly trembled as he made his way to the mask seals. He should be alright. It was a clean room. He took some antibiotics. But even with the precautions, it was a scary act. All his life he was taught to never remove his mask for fear of contaminants...and dying. She noticed his trepidation and held his hand.

"It's okay if you don't want to."

She looked past his visor to his eyes.

"I know it is a hard step."

She slowly started moving off of him, but stopped when his fingers wrapped tightly around hers.

"No. I...can you...help me?"

"Of course, dear."

Both of their hands moved to the seals. Eyes closed as the only audible sound was the hiss when the visor released from the helmet. She removed the glass prison and Kenn took in his first breath from his own mouth. It was beyond weird to feel the air without filters. Even the sound of his voice no longer modulated.

"Oh. Look at you," she cooed.

If it was any other time he would have thought he was having an allergic reaction from how fast his heart was beating. But when her lips touched his it was nothing but indescribable. She was warm, soft. It was so overwhelming he couldn't reciprocate; just drowned in the sensation until her lips parted his. His eyes opened to the world no longer tinted. More so, the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Hello there, Kenn."

Her smile...

This time it was his lips on top of Relinya's, muffling her sensuous moans. His experience was limited, but the eagerness of the young man more than made up for it. And the way Relinya grabbed at him proved she enjoyed it.

More clothing was removed. Soon the floor was scattered with layers of a Quarian's exosuit and an Asari's dress. Five nimble fingers raked up Kenn's back nearly making him shiver. His three fingered hands coveted Relinya from her sides, across her stomach, till they caressed her breasts. This time he could feel them and how her body reacted. His whole life was always a consistent, climate controlled temperature. Now, nothing was the same. His sweat touching the air making him cold. His bare skin pressed against her Relinya's soft body making him hot. It was her heat that drew Kenn closer as they withed in the bed. It was selfish but he was relishing in it.

His lips nipped her neck and he heard her gasp. Then he felt her hand around his already hard member and lead him into her. His eyes closed with a groan of ecstasy at the feeling. It felt too good with his body pleading for his own release. He could feel how much hotter her own nether regions were; so soft and wet. This was something he never researched. It was his first time. Relinya knew this and bucked her hips into him. Kenn moaned and his heart picked up considerably. Then he made a small thrust into her. It was instinct and what felt right. Slow, but he kept a rhythm. Then he delved deeper into her core with each move. One that Relinya enjoyed from her quickening, deep breaths. He was at the limit of his self-control; needing to close his eyes and stop as he caught his breath.

In his moment of coherence, Kenn felt her hands on his face as she brought his eyes to hers. He stared with a sweaty insecurity. She smiled that same smile.

"Embrace eternity."

Her biotics flared all around her body with eyes blinking black. They encompassed him and the sensation buzzed along his skin. It felt amazing and spurred him on. The more he pumped the less control he had as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Relinya moaned his name as he drove her closer to the edge. Her hand brushed along his scalp cupping the back of his neck. Another around his back coaxing him to further to their imminent need. He came with an almost too hot a rush; tightening, relaxing, then becoming still with only heavy pants echoing in the room.

The pair stayed motionless on the bed in a sweaty, exhausted mess.

* * *

Kenn opened his eyes with a headache, but it paled in comparison to his ego. He had just had sex. With a beautiful Asari. He was out of his suit and could...feel. It was unbelievable. Even the sheets on his naked skin felt wonderful. The experience was dampened, however, when he finally focused his vision he saw an empty side of the bed. The more he scanned the room he noticed her dress was gone and a datapad was placed on the small nightstand. It was in his hand as the recording played.

_"Kenn. Last night was fun. Your experience into adulthood has begun and I am happy to be the one responsible for it. You certainly were a wild card. Unlike most, you have some wonderful gifts for whoever girl you find. I surely wasn't expecting it. You almost made me consider not stealing from you. Almost."_

"Wait...what," he said aloud.

_"Your suit's always have more pockets than you'd think."_

He immediately went to his suit found all his credit chits missing.

_"Don't be mad. A girl's gotta eat. Your little space town doesn't prepare you for life as you think it does. You'll meet plenty of those like me or worse who'll lie and manipulate to get what they want. But this is the difference between them and me: just because I'm stealing from you doesn't mean you shouldn't leave happy. And I wasn't lying about what I said...I have a thing for first timers. Good luck. You're gonna need it. Oh, and I'd hurry if I were you. Don't think the hotel manager likes people staying in his rooms for free."_

Then her voice stopped.

He was dumbfounded until he fearfully realized what the last part of her words meant. He had never put his suit on so quick in his life. He couldn't care if he looked a mess, as soon as it was functional he darted through the chamber and quickly through the way he entered. He didn't know where he was running, he just ran in any direction a considerable distance from hotel. Eventually, he found a spot on the floor against a wall and tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. It was so unreal and it started to sink in how bad his situation was. Now he was stuck on Omega. No credits. Only his omni-tool. The only consolation was he was robbed by the same Asari who took his virginity. That part still baffled him. However, the 'gifts' part she mentioned...

That was when something tapped against his face mask.

"You shiny."

His eyes moved to see a Vorcha sitting next to him lightly poking at the glass with a clawed-finger; apparently enamored by his helmet. At least he hoped it was his helmet. He sighed and stood up from the Vorcha's frown. Kenn redirected his thoughts to the more immediate problems and the first thing he noticed was a salvage shop across the way.

"Well...maybe that Elcor will let me sell some salvage tech," he said quietly as he waltzed on over.

* * *

One of those stories that was just fun to write. Plus, there are so many stories out there for female Quarians first time, thought I'd write at least one for a male Quarian.


End file.
